The Bugle Index Page
A group of hardore Buglers decided one day to go through each Bugle and list down the the memorable, jokes, phrases, puns, and moments of the Bugle and now this dream is becoming a reality. Long jokes have the start time next to them. Recurring Jokes/Characters *The American : Ep. 2, 7, 14, 15, 19, 23, 27, 33, 42, 50, 55, 63, 87, 99, 109, 139, 158a *Producer Tom : Ep 115 (blamed for email problem), 120 *Producer Chris : Ep 115, Recent Decents May 2010, 116, 117, 119 *Pun runs Ep. 48, 117 (Dog Puns), 126 (Pasta Puns), 133 (Asian Country Puns), 170 and 171 (Greek Puns), 172 (Latin Writers), 213 (US Presidents), 244 (Russian cities) *John Singing Ep.14, 33, 80.5 (Regulate) 85 (Holding Out for a Hero), 93 (Build Me Up Buttercup), 100 (Enter Sandman), 113 (Puppy Love), 114 (Anarchy in the UK), 117 (Reprise of Build Me Up Buttercup), 126 (Let's Talk About Sex), 154 (Bump n' Grind)... *Andy calling Jesus guilty Ep. 4 *The Audio Cryptic Crossword *John's film career. *Things that look like a penis (or other genitalia) : Ep 116, 119 *Andy uses his classics degree: Ep 115 *Andy's offspring and/or parenting: Ep 116 *John meets a celebrity and/or tells about a Daily Show shoot: Ep 116, 117, 118 *Bad Jew. *Andy's bin . *Hotties from History : Ep 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 21A, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 44.1, 46, 47, 49, 58, Recent Decents May 2010 *Sportsmen Acting Crazy **Plaxico Burress **Chad Ochocinco **Delonte West *Crazy or Corrupt World Leaders. **Mahmoud Ahmadinejad **Silvio Berlusconi: Ep 115 **Hugo Chavez : Ep 5, 7 **Colonel Gaddafi **Kim Jong-il and/or Kim Jong-un: Ep 116, 119 **Hosni Mubarak **Robert Mugabe: Ep 116 *Listener email: unusual experiences while listening to the Bugle. *Fuckeulogy . *The Soundproof Safe. *The Gospel according to St Bullshit: Ep 137 (St Shelley) *Listener music remixes. Issue 1: How like Vietnam is Iraq? *"If you really want to know how many balls to say Iraq is like Vietnam, it takes 3 balls" -John *"There are more suicides during party confrences then at any other time of the year. That is a lie but my point stands." -Andy *"A lot of people marry for love I think this is weak..." 10:01 *Armenia and the Genocide that wasn't... 12:13 *Andy's missing bin in the letter of St. Paul.... 13:46 *"The issue of human rights is more difficult than before because, there are more humans in the world, but unfortunatly there are the same numbers of rights to go around, so don't blame the government, blame maths." -Andy *Crisp manufacturers putting to much salt in crisps... 22:27 *One song ipod.... 24:24 *Terrorist literature choice... 26:34 Issue 2: The Empire Strikes Back *"We (Britain) did far, far worse things than America could even dream of doing, But we did it with a certain gentle manly swagger" John *Antarctica fact box *"We claimed we are going in there for scientific research,we just want to scientifically research how much oil we can get out of there, and maybe scientifically research how much money we can get paid for that oil. I don't see whats so hard for them to understand, there are going to be graphs.. There are going to be graphs. *Swearing Spectacular *First appearance of The American 15:00 *Johnny Wilkinson RWC world cup comentary 23:36 *Woles first appearance for the Tantrum Throwing Competition 25:44 Issue 3: California's Burning *Global Warming is unamerican ....2:03 (Main Story) *Al Gore Ruler of the earth...3:07﻿ *"These are the greatest days for exaggerations in the history of planet earth" John *Andy's first exchange rate joke...8:05 *"Like an hungry South African carnivore, spotting a sausage shop down a side street, things have taken a turn for the wurst" Andy's first Pun. *Belt Busting Breakfast Burrito...13:50 *Martin Yole's unbelievable Pressure routine... 20:19﻿ Issue 4: Immigrant's Song *Main story: Immigration Eveywhere... 1:55-12:18 **Tabloids reporting on a woman smuggling in immigrants in her stomach... 3:22 **Immigration factbox ...5:10 *Writers Guild strike: Andy makes a joke, labeled scab... 14:20 *Donald Rumsfeld's snowflakes / bumper stickers... 15:22 *Bugle Comment!: Westboro Baptist Church picketing soldier's funerals... 19:25 **"Do they hate gay people? Yes, yes they do. I think they've proven that time and time again. Do they hate gay people to the tune of $11 million?" -John *Bugle Newsfeature on Fuel/Biofuel/Alternative Enegry... 21:17 **"In Britian, we've always been pioneers of alternative energies and we were the first nation in the world to use Catholics as a fuel. Fact." -Andy *First instance of Andy calling Jesus guilty *Travel Supplement!: Why not visit Pakistan this week?... 29:00 Issue 5: 110 Per Cent Behind Musharraf *Bush tells Musharaf to relinquish control of the army...3:52 *Musharaf sarcastic slamming...4:40 *Pakistan quiz...5:15 *"What part of gift of democracy are these people struggling to understand!" -John *Andy's first suggestive complement of the queen...9:17 *"It is the queens english, if she wants it to sound nasal and boring, nasal and boring it must sound."- John *Second exchange rate joke... *"You can't put a price on a statement like that... well you can and that is 240,000 pounds"- John (on Tony Blairs speech in China) *King Juan Carlos of Spain tell Hugo Chavez to shut up.... 15:24 *Food scares and dangerous toys...16:23 *Date Rape Toys...18:42 *Total and Utter Fighting Championships...26:54 Issue 6: OPEC: Let's talk oil and fiery rhetoric Issue 7: 25 million people missing * Main Story: UK government loses 25 million peoples files in the post. 02:14 *Andy: The Queen should cut her own head off! 05:38 *John: "I shred the leftovers of every meal I eat, it's messy but it's safe." 07:40 * Next Story: Phenomenal drop in violence in Iraq 08:55 *John: "The White House does now seem to be using the Presidents incompetence as its sole defence." 10:58 *Hugo Chavez News 10:58 *Juan Carlos telling Chavez to 'Shut up' becomes spanish ringtone. * Ask an American! 15:55 * Sport: English football is dead. 23:25 *Commemorative boo 25:47 *Audio cryptic crossword: 24 across 28:30 *Bugle Forecast 29:12 Issue 8: Australians keep touching the Queen Main Story: Australian Election, John Howard v Kevin Rudd (01:31) * Who molested the Queen, John Howard or Paul Keating? * Australian Fact Box Party funding issues! Oh no! (08:48) * busking for election money * Stalin or Mr Bean? * John says "schwag" which is definitely how that is pronounced * Andy: "get a go with the Queen," "I feel the same way about Florence Nightingale" (14:25) A bear named Mohammed (15:39) * teacher sentenced for allowing children to name a teddy bear Mohammed, JAIL THE CHILDREN! Peace Watch (17:47) * King Solomon, severed baby analogy, with mustard on the side Emails (20:05) * Terrorists stole listener's kidneys * Google French military victories * An american confirms all Americans were moving house last week * I'm making a pizza, is that awesome? Sport (22:15) * Miami Dolphins so close to achieving the winless season * Transatlantic punching fest or something * Pigeon racing not a sport?? John: "I'm not a pigeon expert" Audio cryptic crossword (25:20) * 11 across Advent calendar (25:55) * Dec 1st-3rd Issue 9: Iran: Nukes or No Nukes? John talks about the writer's strike, wishes Andy a Happy Hanukkah. Main Story: Iran's nuclear program halted (02:45) * WWIII is overdue (05:50) * Bolivia has too many submarines (07:15) * List of nuke owners (10:00) * Andy: "Mordecai, what a guy, put state secrets in the public eye" (12:40) Bush writes a letter to Kim Jong Il * Duke of Wellington trash talk (14:50) * Flo's steamy letter (15:22) Russian Election, what's so special about Putin? (15:50) * Poisoning suspect elected as an MP * Vote for Putin and win a Fridge! Law Section (19:30) * US Supreme Court to rule on Guantanamo * Interrogation tapes destroyed, tape of the World's Longest Pets! (12:20) * Superprisons in the UK Emails (24:00) * Listener supports Andy's claim that Keating groped the Queen * Greatest movie presidents * Listener also thinks Flo is hawt, Andy encourages audience to email in about other attractions buglers have towards historical figures Sport (26:25) * Sports personality of the year, nominations opened Crossword (29:15) * 14 across Hanukkah Forecast, this year is a leap Hanukkah. Issue 10: Have an Adequate Christmas Issue 10A: The Very Best (so far!) Issue 11: After Iowa, only 302 days left to go Issue 12: Bush brings yet more chaos to the Middle East Issue 13: After 433 years Sark finally gets democracy Issue 14: Money, Money, Money John sings money by Rick James (01:42) - "His stay was brief, but funky." Main Story (01:55) Is the world on the brink of economic meltdown? *Another exchange rate joke (03:10) *John "The US sneezed its economic balls off" (03:55) *John "The french could be the most powerful people in the world if they all kept themselves to themselves" (08:35) Resignation News (08:40) *Andy "£100000 could buy a seventeen second long presidential campaign" (10:08) Middle East Update (11:00) *Gaza goes on an explosive shopping trip Mitt Romney factbox (12:50) *Andy "If you do get in a wrestling match with a pig, these are the steps you should take. ..." (16:33) Ask an American! (17:22) Emails *John announces he is a 'complete convert' to Hotties from History (26:05) *Mother Teresa Hotties Nomination (28:36) Bugle Sport Issue 21: Swearing at the Queen! Issue 24: Was Stonehenge an ancient taxdodge? THE BEST EMAIL EVER! Issue 25: John loves the Pope Issue 26: Food! Nonexistent Food! Issue 27: The Swimsuit Edition Issue 28: Dead Hill Walking Issue 29: Adults and Aliens Issue 30: Volcano Porn Issue 31: Sharon Stone fludges her pontullius Issue 32: Obama and KSM Issue 33: George Bush: 'Regrets? I've had a few' Issue 34: You Will Know Us By Our Knobbly Fruit "If you were a biscuit, what type of biscuit would you be?" "If you weren't a cunt, what type of job would you have?" Issue 35: Barack Obama and his disappearing change hat Issue 35*: Independence Day Special Issue 36: Oil Prices, recession & inflation but what do the G8 do? Have an 18 course meal Issue 37: Barack Obama is coming to Europe! Issue 38: Karadzic's Scooby Doo disguise Issue 39: McCain, Andy and John plumb new depths with their Obama attack ad Issue 40: Osama Bin Laden's taxi driver Issue 41: Russia gets gold at Olympic sport of invasion Issue 42: An Olympics Special Issue 43: Democratic convention special Issue 44: Republican Convention Special Issue 44.1: The sub-issue you've all been waiting for Issue 45: Help Save The Investment Banker Issue 46: Economic Armageddon Approacheth Issue 47: Sarah Palin- One giant leap backwards for humankind Issue 48: How Low Will They Go? Issue 49: Joe the plumber now regrets chatting to Barack Obama Issue 50: US Election nearly over! Issue 51: Let it all be over soon! Issue 52: Spoiler alert! Obama won Issue 53: Obama and his not so secret code name Issue 54: The Vegas Special Issue 55a: The Thanksgiving Special Issue 55: Shooting One's Own Leg Issue 56: Selling Barack Obamas seat Issue 57: Hats off to Obama shoes off for Bush Issue 58: What Did you get for Xmas? Peace In The Middle East? Issue 59: Why Obama's inauguration will be like the Rio carnival Issue 60: Goodbye George Hello Barack Issue 61: Obama Inauguration Special Issue 62: Obama and his do nothing wonderland Issue 63: Foreign Snow Invades Britain Issue 64: Bankers pretend to apologise Issue 64 Appendage 1: The new webpage guided tour Issue 65: Will Obamas stimulus revive the world economy? Who cares Issue 66: Brown gets rubbish present from Obama Issue 67: Monkey News Special! Issue 68: Obama and his Al Qaeda Style Video Issue 69: Possibly the longest penis joke in the world, ever Issue 70: G-G-G-G-G-GEEEE 20 Issue 70.1: Supplementary Easter Egg Issue 71: Torture and Dictators special Issue 72: The Real Swine Flu Vaccine Issue 73: Are the Taliban skiing down the Swat Valley? Issue 74: Claiming expenses for MPs that do not exist Issue 75: What to do with Gitmo let fear decide Issue 76: Calling out North Korea Introduction: John has been doing standup in the US South. He was in a hotel with a comic convention and met Buglers who had created their own Hotties from History t-shirts. Andy warns of a world record attempt this Bugle, riffs on the number 76, and talks about Dr Heimlich. In the Bin: The Bugle Summer Section. Celsius or Fahrenheit? Do's and Don'ts of Sunbathing. Top Story: Kim Jong-Il conducts an underground nuclear test. PUN RUN WORLD RECORD ATTEMPT: Korean cities. Andy delivers a provocation to North Korea. Kim Jong-Il's spectacular water slide shows up on Google Earth. Andy is still deeply bored with the MP expenses scandal in the UK. Conservatives promise to redistibute power if elected "from the political elite to the people in the street" Andy: "John, I *am* the man or woman in the street, and I can promise Mr Cameron that I am the last person on earth I would want in a position of public responsibility." John: "I am also the man or woman in the street, and you are the last person. I would be second last, but I would put you after me." US Supreme Court News: Obama nominates Sonia Sotomayor to the Supreme Court. John is willing to accept a Yankees fan on the Court in spite of his moral reservations. Inspired by Republican opposition to Sotomayor, John has created an attack ad opposing Andy Zaltzman's appointment. Andy decides that nobody with a gender or any other background should be on the Court. Email: Multiple Buglers write about Canadian Governor General Michaëlle Jean gutting a seal and eating its raw heart. Andy learns the word 'badassery'. Andy promises to add to the blog. John and Producer Tom are sceptical. Sport: Barcelona v Manchester United recap. Sport: Washington Nationals, incredibly incompetent baseball team, misspell their own names on their uniforms. Sport: Delonte West interview in which Mr West describes his ideal date, a "ninety-nine dollar wine and dine". Forecast: When will the MP expenses row end? John says 2020. Andy says longer, likely hundreds of years. Issue 77: Gordon Brown gets a bad dose of the quits Issue 78: Apathy or the far right Europe decides Issue 79: Iranian election special Issue 80: Iran, pick on a country your own size! Issue 80 point 5: Independence Day Special Issue 81: The G8 the world's slowest superheroes Issue 82: Freedom of Speech Special Issue 83: Obama pay for this or you will be dead Issue 84: Future Special Issue 85: I need a hero! Bill Clinton goes to North Korea Issue 86: Burma triumphs in made up crime prevention Introduction: John enjoyed the Jewish wedding he went to, especially when the new couple were put into danger. Andy "the hot truth" Zaltzman explains the term '86' and gives examples in a suitable American accent. In the Bin: A Guide to Scotland in the 2010 football World Cup. Binned because it is entirely moot. Top Story: Jailhouse Croc. Sentencing of the American man who swam to visit Aung San Suu Kyi, whose house arrest sentence was extended because she let him in. John and Andy discuss Burmese penalties for the crime of swimmiing in a restricted zone. Britain Going down the Plughole News: British energy is in trouble and gas supplies from the North Sea are dwindling. And how did France and Germany come out of their recessions before Britain? Andy: "As St George, our patron saint, used to say, the best way to kill a baby-eating dragon is to keep feeding babies to it until it is too fat to breathe. Because in the long run you'll make a net savings on babies." American political rhetoric about the NHS. Rabbis on a Plane News: Rabbis tackle swine flu by flying over Israel praying loudly and playing shofars. On a commercial flight. Look up the video! Woodstock News: Woodstock was 40 years ago. Who wasn't there. Email: Phil Bennet writes about removing a large painted cock and balls from a carriageway in Leicestershire. Email: Tom and Pete have sent a remix of Holding out for a Hero, the John Oliver version! Email: Producer Tom answers three-word questions from Buglers, most importantly, "Andy or John?" Sport: Andy creates a series of metaphors to describe how badly the English cricketers were beaten by Australia in the next-to-last test match of the Ashes. Sport 2: John gets a critical Michael Vick update during a wedding. Forecast: Andy's wife's birthday is coming up. But so is the first day of the final, crucial, Ashes test match. Uh-oh. Issue 87: Afghanistan celebrates election with fireworks or guns Issue 88: Iran and its glitzy show trials Issue 88.1: Travel Section The Bugle is still on holiday Issue 89: Good Health Bad Health Issue 90: Bring on the crazy, Gaddafi! Issue 91: Happy Birthday Communist China Issue 92: Obama wins first preemptive Nobel Peace Prize Issue 93: Peak Oil Special Introduction: John, The Daily Show, the term goat******, and the state of US national security. Introduction: Andy commemorates World Food Day. Top Story: Oil! Peak oil is predicted. Andy explains how this relates to the song Build Me Up Buttercup and points out the advantages of going back to the Stone Age. Afghanistan Update: The US is considering undermining the Taliban by paying Afghans more than the Taliban does. Bugle Feature Section: Cutlery! A six-year-old schoolboy is being suspended for bringing his camping cutlery to a school that has a zero-tolerance policy on bringing weapons. Andy deepens the discussion by discussing the splayd. Email: Bugler Rebecca in Brooklyn writes with evidence supporting John's claim that him winning an Emmy cheapened all other awards. Email: The Curse of the Bugle. Many Buglers write in naming couples they would like to break up. Especially Bugler Tony P in Indianapolis -- creepy! Bugler Dean suggests that the Curse of the Bugle retroactively prevented Florence Nightengale from getting married. Sport: baseball championships are beginning. John hates the Phillies. Andy explains where the Yankees got their name. No Bugle next week because John has 'shit to do'. Producer Tom responds sarcastically. Issue 94: Does the EU really want El Presidente Blair Introduction: John describes American Halloween, including a kid in a full Spiderman costume. John was approved for his Green Card, so he can now be arrested without being deported. Andy had his testosterone levels tested and speculates about the characteristics of his sperm. Andy talks about the Gunpowder Plot and the punishments for the perpetrators because Bonfire Night is coming up. Europe is probably going to have a President: will it be Tony Blair? He was endorsed by Gordon Brown and Silvio Berlusconi. John sings Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi and comments on Andy's Bon Jovi box set. Andy discusses Euroscepticism with heavy reliance on talking about Hitler. Andy talks about the ideas toward Europe from his audience members at a gig in Yatton. Could Blair be edged out by someone from...Luxembourg? British politics: Nick Griffin, leader of the British National Party, has appeared on Question Time, a BBC political discussion programme. John clarifies that Griffin "is the leader of the BNP, and he's also a fully-qualified ****." Andy describes him trying to weasel out of his holocaust denial. Andy analyses the BNP. Cheerleading! Andy gives his a history of cheerleading. When Andy drops in an actual fact, John is horrified to learn about the cheerleading histories of some prominent Americans. Email: Bugler John ("J. Fred") McCord from Illinois writes that Andy, John, and Tom are terrible parents, having forgotten to mention the Bugle's second birthday. Andy is indignant that Producer Tom didn't bring cake. Email: Bugler Sam Bobbley writes from Brisbane about his prophetic dream that proves that John and Andy are plotting to reinstate the British Empire. Email: Profesor de Literatura Mauricio Aldecazura wrote last week about the Bugle Curse, after which his own five-year relationship ended. John, Andy, and Tom decide to start a Bugle dating service. Sport: The World Series is in progress but John is disheartened because he despises both teams. Andy and Tom saw the Tampa Bay Bucs play the New England Patriots at Wembley. No Bugle next week because Andy has some shit to do. He is also a terrible Jew. Bugler Lucy Cockhill in New Zealand contributes her remix of previous Bugler's Libyan Gangster Rap. Issue 94 and a half: Autumn Vacation Bonus Bugle recorded by Andy at home for the week starting 9th November 2009. Andy is working on his radio series this year and is worried he might become so famous he will be pursued by the audio papparazzi. Afghanistan update: Afghanistan's recent election is bullshit. What if Afghanistan were a potential romantic partner? John points to problems in the country and Andy points out its cricket team is doing rather well at the moment. Britain's Conservative Party Conference: David Cameron speaks in favour of the NHS and says some gibberish about what it means to be British. Andy and John speculate on whether Andy is truly British. Andy describes a Tory gaffe and then says that if Labour win it will be "the biggest upset since Goliath beat David in the rematch". Bugle Feature Section: The Tango. UNESCO has declared the tango to be part of world heritage. Has John done a tango? Was Osama bin Laden scarred by a bad tango experience? Other dances and gestures that are part of world heritage (including nut grabbing and flipping the bird). John wants his dance moves to be protected too. Andy uses his classics degree to explain the origins of disco dancing in ancient Rome. Operation Scoundrel: The Allies use their squad of scoundrels to help defeat Hitler. Dinosaur News: findings of new fossils of feathered dinosaurs. What does this mean for the reputations of modern birds? Inmates drinking anti-bacterial hand wash that was meant to fight swine flu in prisons. Email: Bugler Obid taunts John about the Phillies' World Series win. Email: The edible Bugle was expired and made Bugler Jason feel queasy! Help! Email: Bugler Kaylie Dunn writes that Deryck Whibley has found a new 'mystery chick', the new First Lady of the Bugle. Sport: Andy describes the upcoming boxing match where boxer David Haye will fight the astonishingly enormous Nikolay Valuev. Issue 95: Walls Wars and Power Introduction: John is in a hotel room in Albany, Oregon. John met Serena Williams and believes if Andy were unmarried she and Andy would be the ideal couple. John took his visiting sister to a batting cage and was heckled by seven-year-olds for being a Mets fan. Worse, he was treated with sympathy by people in Boston due to his Mets cap. Andy decides to do the annual Day of Tolerance in reverse. Top Story: Walls! Great Wall of China. Berlin Wall, including the real reaason the Berlin Wall came down after Reagan said, "Mr Gorbachev, tear down this wall". Producer Tom responds to Hadrian's Wall. The West Bank wall. The Botswana-Zimbabwe border wall. The Saudi Arabian fence. India-Pakistan border barrier. The English Channel. The Great Hedge of India. War News: Video game Call of Duty Is released. John compares the vigorous response to the game to the subdued response to the actual war in Afghanistan. What will Obama do in Afghanistan? Power News: Forbes have released their Top 400 people list. John isn't on it. Vladimir Putin praises breakdancing for being wholesome. Bugle Feature Section: World Records. Humanity at its best. Some records and some bullshit. Email: Bugler Robert asks who is holding US debt? Half of it is both held by and owed to the US government? WTF? Email: Bugler Andrew says: John got Transformers wrong! And I am looking for girl! Andy promises to read all remaining email in the next Bugle. He then promises to have all 6.5 billion Buglers to his house for Christmas dinner. Sport: David Haye beat the enormous Nicolaj Valuev. Issue 96: Two Star Review for this year's Queen's Speech Introduction: Andy hypes himself! John spotted Zooey Deschanel and her husband watching him while he is having a brawl with six-year-olds at a Daily Show shoot. Sarah Palin's new book is terrible. The Queen's Speech: what a gig! This is how the British government presents its plans for the next year: in this case, to get voted out of government in six months. John thinks Prince Phillip is an inadequate hypeman. Since the speech was fantasy anyway, John wants more interesting fantasy. US Congress News: The Democrats are ineffective. A Democrat has proposed the day before Thanksgiving be made official Complaint-Free Wednesday. John and Andy support complaining. Guantanamo Bay: It isn't being closed on Obama's deadline. Andy has his own issues with deadlines but does a George W Bush impression. Andy reports on a miracle while someone was making a bed in Wisconsin, including God's response. Email: Bugler Nathanial writes that Hugo Chavez has declared war on clouds to address problems of low rainfall. Chavez will go up in the plane and zap clouds himself! Email: Bugler Joel in Tokyo writes on Call of Duty. He says the developers have included a Bugle tribute at a comedy club in downtown Tehran. Sport: The worst thing that has ever happened to Ireland! Refereeing error when Thierry Henri's handball was not called in a World Cup qualifying game. Sport: Footballer Glen Johnson is in Belgrade receiving massage with liquid from a horse placenta. Andy talks about his son's placenta. Issue 96A: Thanksgiving for Berlusconi Issue 97: Bad News for Stupid Buildings, Afghanistan and shoes Issue 98: Britant can no longer afford defence against aliens Issue 99: Berlusconi takes a cathedral to the face Issue 99A: The Best of 99 Bugles Issue 99B: The Bugle Musical Special Issue 100: The 100th Episode Issue 101: Barack Obama and how to lose hope and irritate people Massachusetts elects Republican Scott Brown to the Senate; Democrats lose anti-filibuster majority. "If you're Obama, Andy - and I know you're the first to admit you're not - then it's impossible to interpret this as anything other than a slap to the face, a kick to the balls, and an entirely unnecessary tweak to the left nipple." - John on Massachusetts electing Republican Scott Brown to the Senate. "I'm sorry you don't agree with our healthcare platform, and I'm even sorrier that your mother's sexually transmitted diseases will now go untreated. BOOM." - John John Edwards' lovechild Kraft takes over Cadbury "This will not stand. First they came for our tea, and I was not yet born, so I did not speak up. Then they came for Manchester United, but I was not a Manchester United fan so I did not speak up. Then they came for our mid- to low-range confectionery and I lost my shit. That's it Andy, I'm stitching my red coat, polishing my musket and I'll meet you on Virginia Beach. They've pushed us too far. We are taking America back!" - John gets a bit touchy about it "Those are passionate words for someone who just used the word 'math'." - Andy's response Issue 102: Why the global economy is like Elvis Issue 103: Climate change denial and Narnia of nutcases Issue 104: Valentines Day Special Link to mp3 Issue 104a: Where is John? Link to mp3 Issue 105: Back off our islands Argentina! Link to mp3 Issue 106: The American right to flip the bird Link to mp3 Issue 107: An Ethics Special Link to mp3 Issue 108: Eyes on Africa Link to mp3 Issue 109: In Rude Health Link to mp3 11:05 And Minority Leader Boehner has responded to this by saying "I know many Americans are angry over this health care bill and that Washington Democrats just aren't listening, but as I've said, violence and threats are unnacceptable. Thats not the American way." Oh, really? Try telling that to anyone wearing a red coat in Boston in the late 1700s. Cuz it sure as shit felt like it was the American way then. As the crowd surged towards you with a barrel of tar and a bag of feathers. No, I'm not over it! Issue 110: Britain Holds Its Breath Link to mp3 Issue 111: Some Seroiously Bad Pope-ing Link to mp3 Issue 112: Birthday Party! Super Best Friends Invited! Link to mp3 Issue 113: Countdown to Vote-ageddon Link to mp3 Issue 114: Waking Up In A Different Britain Link to mp3 Issue 115: Five more years of this Link to mp3 Introduction: Andy is creepily inspired by the new spirit of cooperation in Britain now that the election has left a coalition in charge. John tells about a terrorism false alarm in Union Square. In the Bin: Summer fashion for the slovenly. Top Story: The UK is governed once more! Andy: "So they get to be in government, despite having missed the biggest sitting duck since the 35 stone Hawaiian sumo wrestler Konishiki dressed up like a mallard for a pond awareness campaign photo shoot but fell asleep in an armchair." Silvio Berlusconi is getting divorced. John and Andy discuss what the estranged Mrs B might get in the settlement. Problems in Greece: Andy uses his classics degree. Email is not available and it's TOM'S FAULT. Andy reads from Hugo Chavez's feed as part of learning his way around twitter. Sport: Pitch invasions by fans of the despised Philadelphia Phillies, and an excellent baseball-related double bird. The Bugle: Recent Decents - May 2010 Link to mp3 Assembled by Producer Chris. Long introduction: Italian food, Italian roadkill, other roadkill. Feature: Sleep and the risks of not getting enough. British political parties that are amazingly not bullshit. Limited overs cricket. Boobquake! Email: ceremony to commemorate Florence Nightingale, proposed Hotties from History gathering. Issue 116: Freeze The Oil Link to mp3 Andy's daughter Mathilda and how Andy gets her to eat. John meets the US soccer team that will play at the World Cup for the Daily Show. Andy tells about a historical belch. Top story: Oil slick on the Louisiana coast. Measuring oil in milk jugs. Or, say, cricket bats. Producer Chris does essential research. Robert Mugabe sending an ark of African animals to Kim Jong Il. Email: London 2102 Olympics mascots that look like penises. Email: Request for John to record a Bugle alarm clock. Email: The Bugle as an exam revision tool. Issue 117: She bored'er colleagues Link to mp3 John meets the granddaughter of W.C. Fields. The timelessness of stupid jokes. Make The Bugle hereditary. Top story: Israel boards/storms a ship resupplying Gaza. Joke political party in Iceland is elected. Lou Reed and Laurie Anderson are planning a huge concert in Australia for dogs. PUN RUN: dog puns. Scientists on coffee. Massive use of coffee by both John and Andy. Chris does research on what little milk pots are called. Email: Calculating the oil spill in terms of cricket bats. Email: student in Wisconsin paints John and Andy. Email: Bugler writes from Antarctica. Reprise of Build Me Up Buttercup from Bugle 93. Issue 118: World Cup Special Link to mp3 Introduction: World Cup! John will be in Johannesburg. Top Story: Preview of England vs the USA in the World Cup! John has pretaped three different Daily Show segments for the three possible outcomes. Bugle Classic World Cup Commentaries: 1954 World Cup Final: Germany v Hungary. Bugle Classic World Cup Commentaries: 1986 World Cup Quarterfinal: Mexico v Argentina featuring Diego Maradona. Preview: English Hooligans v South African Police Force. Bugle World Cup Quiz! Includes traces of fact. Andy: "This is a fact...of sorts." Great World Cup Moments Forecast: Who will win the World Cup? Issue 119: Oil Never Do It Again Link to mp3 Andy: "the first Bugle ever to be recorded during a World Cup." Top Story: Oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico. Producer Chris does real-time wikipedia research on whether halibut eat plankton. Minerals found in Afghanistan, and Gen. Petraeus faints before Congress. Shittest World Cup ever! North Korea reports on its national football team's performance; John and Andy compare this to Kim Jong-il's golf skill. The ball being used in the World Cup sucks. 27:10 Vuvuzela discussion. Andy is not a fan. Email: USA vs England: "F**k you and your butterfingers goalie! USA! USA!" Email: Massive wang drawn on a bridge in St Petersburg. 31:00-34:35 Email: A listener offers to make the Bugle official sponsor of his wedding. Discussion ensues. 34:35 Email: Best first sentence of a news story. Condolences to sound engineer Paul whose basketball team lost some kind of championship thingy. The Times puts the Bugle web page behind a paywall. Issue 120: McChrystal Balls Link to mp3 The Bugle is passing the 70 hour mark! Top Story: General Stanley McChrystal complains about the running of the war in Afghanistan and it's published in Rolling Stone. Oops. Includes an excellent bird. Andy quotes General David Petraeus giving an interview to a magazine for teenage girls. Pensions in the UK public sector. Booboo news: Islamic cleric says a man drinking a woman's breast milk makes them family. Theological discussion ensues. World Cup is less shit now! Especially because the French have been hilariously bad. Exclusive English-language commentary on the French performance. Tom the Producer drops by to talk about the World Cup, take the piss out of England, and say fuck you, Chris. Email: Suggested highly Bugle-influenced wedding vows. Sport: Wikipedia vandalism affecting golfer Graeme McDowell. Extremely long tennis game and other long sporting events. Issue 121: I spy with my little eye.. Link to mp3 For the week beginning 5th July, 2010. John tells about hosting a charity award ceremony at Radio City Music Hall. John: "all that razzmatazz culminating in a bespectacled English man walking out in a grey suit looking like he's about to talk to everyone about their taxes". Andy tells about history that was overlooked at the time. The Queen and Clark Gable on D-Day -- who knew... Top story: Inept spies in the USA. John: "Andy, there are only three things better than stories about spies; they are: ice cream, the release of Nelson Mandela, and Lionel Messi." Barack Obama criticised for playing too much golf. Commentary included. Barack Obama and David Cameron trade beers. King Tut's penis has disappeared! World Cup: Disappointment about England's elimination. John manages to keep his girlfriend. Email: Flipping the bird with an actual bird. Issue 122: Donald Trump in drag Link to mp3 Issue 122a: History of the World Part 1 Link to mp3 Issue 122b: History of the World Part 2 Link to mp3 Issue 122g: History of the World Part 3 Link to mp3 Issue 122d: History of the World Part 4 Link to mp3 Issue 123: That clock is pimped out! Link to mp3 Issue 124: Brazilliant! Link to mp3 Issue 125: Donor Fatigue Link to mp3 Issue 126: Let's talk about peace, baby Link to mp3 Issue 127: 12 Friends and 1 Champion Link to mp3 Issue 128: UN-couth Link to mp3 Issue 129: Kim Jong Unbelievable Link to mp3 Issue 130: Fire Sale Link to mp3 Issue 131: A Miner Celebration Link to mp3 Issue 132: Massive Cuts Link to mp3 Issue 132 and a bit: Cut for a reason Link to mp3 Issue 132 and an old bit: No Bugle Link to mp3 Issue 133: Backwang Forever Link to mp3 Issue 134: Royal Wedding Souvenir Edition Link to mp3 Issue 135: Kim Jong il-conceived Link to mp3 Issue 136: Do I Not Leak That Link to mp3 Issue 137: Crazies Special Link to mp3 Issue 138: A Christmas Bugle! Link to mp3 Issue 138a: More Old Gold Link to mp3 Issue 138b: Review of 2010 Link to mp3 Issue 139: *Spoiler alert* 2011 Preview Special Link to mp3 -Britain to allow public to submit bills to parliament -Dead bird news -The American Issue 140: The Divorce of a Nation Link to mp3 Issue 141: Tunisia is Revolting Link to mp3 Issue 142: Egypt Erupts Link to mp3 Issue 143: Egypt crisis - a good time to buy a jumper Link to mp3 Issue 144: No Going Mubarak Link to mp3 Issue 144a: Lowlights 2011 *"Some shit bits that weren't good enough to go on recent shows" - Andy *(19:20) Chris says that Andy and John don't love us as much as he does, and he can "barely, barely hold back the contempt I have for you at the best of times". Fuck you Chris. Link to mp3 Issue 145: Libyeah or Libyna *First ever Bugle from Asia, first Bangalore Bugle. *British imperialism bit *400 Years to the day since Swiss King Olaf The Weird inadvertently discovered skiing *As many Bugles as flavors of ice cream at John the Baptist's 5th birthday party *Top Story: Unrest Update; Libyikes! *Gaddafi bits *"Gaddafi is like Puff Daddy or Madonna, Andy. When you've been in power for as long as he has, you have to keep re-inventing yourself so that you stay relevant and people don't get bored" - John *Silvio Berlusconi news (23:45) *"We've all got our Hosni Mubarak excuses" - Andy *Leadership birthday news (26:20) *Robert Mugabe turned 87 this week. Sent a cermonial 87 "fuck you"s from the rest of the planet *Uganda news (28:10) *Bugle feature section: travel! (30:05) *British imperialism reference Link to mp3 Issue 146: Long over-Jew Link to mp3 Issue 146a: Lowerlights 2011 Link to mp3 Issue 147: Man Versus Nature Link to mp3 Issue 147a: Zaltman, live from Dhaka Link to mp3 Issue 147b: More Salztman, live from Dhaka Link to mp3 Issue 148: Mayhem Update Link to mp3 Issue 149: #crucifybieber Link to mp3 World's highest-scoring football match! 147-0, and the entertaining true story of why. Justin Bieber causes diplomatic incident in Israel. Analysis of Bieber lyrics with Israel in mind. Israel's foreign minister flushes a toilet live on air during a radio interview. John thinks this should happen more often. Unrest in Syria. The Economist and its Unrest Index. Czech minister steals a pen. 210-foot penis painted on bridge in St Petersburg wins an award as a work of art! Email: The Bugle is not funny enough to distract a man from his own vasectomy. Andy's bullshit story about a new approach to bullfighting. Second fundraiser featuring Andy's daughter's athletic achievement. Issue 150: Royal Wedding Preview Link to mp3 The royal wedding is nearly here! Also: Happy Good Friday, when Andy's people brought a man to justice. John was in London, and he and Andy went out to eat in Chinatown and had a peppery meal. There are the same number of Bugles as psalms in the Bible! Andy mentions some Psalms that didn't make the cut. Jesus gives a post-crucifixion press conference. The Gospel According to Alvin. Royal wedding! The importance of the event. John sings "Comfortably Numb". Prince Charles has become the longest-serving heir apparent in British history. Andy suggests gifts for the royal couple. The Queen has now met the parents of her future granddaughter-in-law. Andy reports on what the bride will wear. Kate Middleton's family has had a new coat of arms designed. John and Andy don't think much of it, and suggest that Buglers submit designs for the Bugle Coat of Arms. Chris submits a drawing of two sets of cock 'n' balls. Andy makes this into a contest; the prize is a mug from the Royal Wedding of Charles and Diana. People in Wales have the opportunity to write in a guestbook for the royal wedding. John and Andy discuss the importance of having moderators filter what is written. John solicits guestbook entries from Buglers. Royal wedding things bookies are taking bets on: what will be served at the dinner? Andy reports on world leaders' responses to the wedding and tells about special bylaws that only apply on days of royal weddings. The Bugle Archives: 1934, when Prince George of Kent married Princess Marina of Greece and Denmark. Exclusive archival recording from the BBC. Email: No email will be read out that isn't royal wedding related! Sport: No sport, only weddings! Issue 151: Regal Bugle Link to mp3 Issue 152: Compromised to a permanent end Link to mp3 Issue 153: Wake Up, Gaddafi Link to mp3 Issue 154: Keep it in your pants Link to mp3 Issue 155: The Queen is on fire! Link to mp3 Issue 156: Who's Tailin' Palin? Link to mp3 Issue 157: Reacting like a coiled donut Link to mp3 Issue 158: Hot Rod & Dragster Strike Out Link to mp3 Issue 158a: Trully Offal Link to mp3 Issue 159: Everything Must Go! Link to mp3 Issue 160: News Out Of This World Link to mp3 Issue 161: Hacking: A self esteem issue Link to mp3 Issue 162: Making a mountain out of a mountain Link to mp3 Issue 163: Debt To America Link to mp3 Issue 163a: Too Offal Link to mp3 Issue 164: Ich Bin Ein Hulkmaniac Link to mp3 Issue 165: Bashar goes to Madcon 1 Link to mp3 Issue 166: Gaddafi's Last Bugle? Link to mp3 Issue 166a: We're back, Andy Link to mp3 Issue 166b: This offal tastes funny Link to mp3 Issue 166g: Offal Edinburgher Link to mp3 Issue 167: Berlusconi: Hard to swallow Link to mp3 Leaders Special #1: Silvio Berlusconi Link to mp3 Leaders Special #2L Mahmood Ahmadinejad Link to mp3 Issue 168: Streets of Rage Link to mp3 Issue 169: Captain Crazy corks it Link to mp3 Issue 170: It's time to ban slap bass Link to mp3 Issue 171: A Greek Tragedy link to mp3 Issue 172: Berlusconi bows out Link to mp3 Issue 173: Techno! Techno! Technocrat! Link to mp3 Issue 173a: Turkey Offal Link to mp3 Issue 174: Britain's Back Baby! Link to mp3 Issue 175: Putin the boot in Link to mp3 Issue 176: Deep Space Nine Link to mp3 The Best of 2011: Part 1 Link to mp3 The Best of 2011: Part 2 Link to mp3 Issue 177: Weapons of mass election Link to mp3 Issue 178: The Final Countdown Link to mp3